Heart and Soul of a Ninja Soul Reaper
by lady pearl2005
Summary: What if Naruto was the grandson of the Leader of the Soul Reapers and his father was a Soul Reaper himself. Follow Naruto and his friends as they battle for not only their home but for the Soul Society.. Naru/Hina


Heart and Soul of a Ninja Soul Reaper

Chapter 1

_Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a ninja of the Leaf Village. Here I live with my friends and together we help the many ninja nations and villages out there and help maintain peace and order for as long as we can. Everything was going fine for all of us, I had brought back Sasuke and made my friend Sakura happy. I had found a girl who had liked me for a long time despite the fact that I have a fox demon sealed in me. Oh I kinda forgot to mention I hold within me a nine tailed fox demon that once terrorized the village 17 years ago and the only way to stop it was to seal it within me. But getting a little off topic, the girl that I'm referring to is Hinata Hyuga the princess of the Hyuga clan and the resident sweet heart of the village. Hard to believe huh, well join the club cause I'm still trying to figure out what she sees in me. Same goes for the fox, but all I know is that Hinata is the greatest joy that has ever happened in my life. Well next to being Sasuke's best man at his wedding and going out with a hottie. Oh I forgot to mention that while Sasuke was on probation, he and Sakura hit it off. And well after a few months of dating and a wild night of sex for them (don't ask me how I know about that but I'll give you a hint: the bridesmaid, Ino and her mouth) he asked the girl to marry him and well you can say that life has been good, well it would still be good if a lot of weird stuff wasn't happening. For some odd reason, the fox and I have been feeling some sort of pressure around certain areas of the village. And both of us have been seeing these black butterflies on certain occasions that seem to fly through the village. But that's not the strange thing that has happened. The strange thing is, now I'm starting to see the spirits of ghost all over the village. And to think that all of this started with just a bad sparring session that neither Hinata and myself couldn't understand. But I'm getting ahead of myself a bit. What do you say I take you back to two weeks ago and to the day Hinata started living with me._

_*Two Weeks Ago*_

"Naruto-kun are you sure that it will be alright if I live here with you? I could just stay with TenTen or Kurenai-sensei. I don't want-mmmm!!!" Naruto cut off his shy and wonderful girlfriend with a kiss to stop her talking for two reasons, one she shouldn't feel like she's putting him out or anything, and reason two he hadn't kissed the girl in five hours and she was due for a kiss.

As Naruto lets up on Hinata's lips he looks into her eyes and tells her in a soft and caring voice that made her feel safe around him.

"Hinata-hime listen it's alright, you can stay here as long as you want. Heck if you want to move into a bigger place that's fine with me, I was kinda getting tired of this place anyhow. In fact I was going to meet with Kakashi-sensei later today to talk to him about helping me find a bigger place to live, since I have more than enough to afford one." And Naruto was right about that. Hinata found out when they had started dating that when Naruto was younger none of the shops would let him buy anything from their stores and the money that was given to him by the Third he kept hidden and that was a lot of money. Hinata was surprised that he hadn't moved out sooner and then it dawned upon her, what would be the use of moving into a new place if it was going to be just him and no one else. Naruto was alone all his life, he never knew his mother or his father and no known living relatives and to make matters worse he's been hunted down by not just the members of the village, but by the Akatsuki who wanted the power of the fox he held within him. True Hinata knew about the fox demon sealed in the boy she loved dearly and it didn't bother her, no what bothered her was the fact that some of the people in the village, including her father, could still be blinded by their own hate and prejudice and not see the wonderful and gifted ninja Naruto was. Hinata knew that Naruto would make a wonderful Hokage one day and change the ninja society for the better. It would just take some time and time was something that they both had. But rather than just dwell on the past Hinata decided to change the subject a bit.

"Naruto-kun even if we stay here or move into a bigger place it wouldn't matter. As long as I'm with you I don't care." Naruto was happy to see Hinata smile again for it had been a week since he had seen her smile like that towards him or anyone in the village for that matter. One week ago it was decided by Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father that she would be put out of the main branch family and her little sister Hanabi would take over as head of the family. Of course there was a small catch on Hinata's part. She could stay in the family if she stopped dating Naruto, or she could be cast out of the family for the rest of her life and never be allowed to set foot on the Hyuga compound ever again. And let's just say that Hiashi was shocked and furious that his own daughter would choose to stay with the resident demon of the village rather than her own family. Well after that Hinata was cast out, but not without receiving a few bruises from her father and a deadly threat that she has yet to tell him about. All Naruto knows was from what Neji told him when he brought Hinata to the hospital. Naruto still can't get over the fact that her own father did that to her, but he pushed that memory aside and began to think of something else.

"Hey Hinata, how about we spar before I head out to meet Kakashi. Knowing him he'll be about three hours late like always. So what do you say?" Naruto put on his famous goofy grin that always made Hinata happy and nodded yes. So they both headed for the training area but not without stopping to check up on Neji who had just gotten back from a mission and was in the hospital recovering from his wounds.

"Knock-Knock Neji." Neji turned to see both Hinata and Naruto at the door with smiles on their faces, which in turn made him smile. Of course he would have smiled if he wasn't hurting everywhere at the moment.

"I take it that this was no ordinary mission for you and your team huh Neji?" Neji just nodded at Naruto and thought back to what had happened on the mission. It was a simple retrieval mission which turned into a fight to stop whatever was causing trouble for the people. But it was kinda hard to fight an enemy that you couldn't see. Neji found out from the village leader that the village that his team was in was famous for being connected to the spirit world, but Neji knew that there was a logical reason for everything that happened and the last thing he needed was to hear a story about ghost.

"Yes, from what I told Gai-sensei, my adversary could not be seen or touched which made it difficult to fight. But something else happened, before I passed out from blood lose I saw a man with long white hair and a black and white robe fighting whatever it was that attacked me. Then everything went blank. And the next thing I know I have TenTen hanging over me telling me to wake up and to don't die. Then I end up here, where everything hurts like hell and the food taste like it came from hell." both Naruto and Hinata chuckled a little knowing that he was just upset at the idea of having to be in the hospital until Tsunade said he could go.

"Neji its only for a few more days. Tsunade-sama just wants to make sure that you are well enough to take on anything, like father." Hinata put a sad frown on her face that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto or Neji.

"Hey I thought we talked about you smiling whenever we're together Hinata. No matter what your father has said to you or what he has done in the past doesn't matter. All that matters is that now we are together and nothing will tear us apart." Naruto was happy and relieved when he saw Hinata smile once again. Neji was happy too, but to see his dear cousin, who was like a little sister to him, smile again.

"Well we had better get going, see ya later Neji and get well soon. Oh and tell TenTen that Sakura needs to talk to her about something and you and Shikamaru did hide the sake from Lee right?" Neji just stared at the last remaining Uzumaki then said,

"Naruto, after having to literally tie down that drunk fool the last time he got a hold of that stuff and literally getting the stuffing beat out of me by him, do you really think I'm that stupid, you moron." Naruto just shook his head knowing that Neji was just trying to prove a point and not insult him.

"Okay I get it, come on Hinata lets go and let Neji rest up. We have a sparring session to head to. See ya Neji." Hinata just giggled as Naruto swept her into his arms and jumped out the window and made a bee line to their training grounds. The reason why it's considered theirs is because this is where Naruto had told Hinata the truth about the fox and where they had given each other their first kiss. Once Naruto had landed on the training ground he set Hinata down gently and allowed her to stretch herself while he did the same.

"Okay Hinata-chan I'm ready when you are and remember, don't hold back and give me all that you got that. We'll go for two hours then we'll stop. Remember I gotta meet with Kakashi-sensei to go house hunting. Ready Hinata-chan?" Naruto took a fighting stance and watched and Hinata did the same only she activated her byakugan.

"I'm ready when you are Naruto-kun" and no sooner had Hinata said those words, Naruto began to charge.

(Author note: okay so rather than bore you with battle details so I'll skip that part and move to when the weird stuff happens)

About an hour and thirty minutes into their sparring session, Naruto began to feel the same pressure that he was feeling around the village at times. The fox began to feel it too, but this time it was much stronger than before and knew that he had felt this pressure before.

'**Kit, listen I got good news and bad news for you. The good news is I know what this pressure is, the bad news is this pressure belongs to the ghost of one of my former enemies and it seems that his soul is possessed by something that hates my life more than everybody else in this world.'**

'What are you talking about fox? You're not making any sense, not that you've made sense before, but still,' Naruto was cut off when he heard the fox yell in his head which caused him to stop in mid strike and clutch his head. And this did not go unnoticed by Hinata.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Naruto looked at Hinata and just gave her a goofy smile.

"I'm okay Hinata-chan the fox is rambling about something, but I think we need to cut our sparring session short, cause something is not right at the moment and the last thing I want is for you to get hurt. So let's-," Naruto stopped in mid-sentence when that pressure he felt was stronger and it felt like it was right next to them. Which it was and both Hinata and Naruto found themselves flung into a few trees, thus knocking Hinata out and knocking the wind out of Naruto. Once Naruto was able to gather himself he saw for the first time, what that pressure was that he's been sensing for some time and to be honest he wished he hadn't right now. For before him was a monster that looked like it was crossed with between a raccoon and a skeleton.

'**Kit this is bad very bad, that thing is a hollow and one that wants my head at the moment.'**

'Why am I not surprised that you be the one behind this thing's anger? What did you do to make this thing so mad and why is it after me?!?!?' Naruto didn't know why but something told him to get Hinata and get as far away from this area as humanly possible.

'**Well Kit let's just say I slept with both his sister and his cousin and he found out when he caught all three of us in bed together. Look I'll explain the wilds of my youth later right now you have to get your vixen and get out of here and I mean NOW!!!!'**

Naruto knew that the fox may be a pain sometimes and a royal pervert when he wanted to be, but Naruto knew that whenever the fox raised his voice like that it meant move and fast. And move Naruto did and it was times like this that he was grateful for Ninja speed and agility.

As soon as he grabbed his still unconscious Hinata, Naruto made a bee-line for the forest hoping to lose the thing in the depth of the forest. While Naruto was running, he failed to notice the black butterfly that passed him, or noticed the low tree branch in front of his face until….

*WHAM!!!*

Naruto hit the branch and lost his balance only a little, but it was too late. The minute he landed on a spar branch to gather himself said hollow slashed the tree and the branch that he was on. And the tree blocked his exit along with the hollow, which used its own body as a blockade.

'_**So this is the fate of the mighty nine tailed fox, to forever be trapped in the body of the very Soul Reaper that struck me down. How ironic eh, Fox? This must be karma coming back to get you for what you did to my sister Emi and my cousin Joy! Now after so long I will finally have my vengeance upon both you and that fool of a Soul Reaper who destroyed me and it looks like I'll be taking back a bride as well….hehehehe'**_

Naruto didn't know whether to be angry or confused. Angry at this guy talking about his Hinata that way. Angry at the fox for his incredible ability for ticking off male demons and confused as to why this thing was calling him a Soul Reaper. But before anything else could happen to our beloved ninjas, Naruto began to feel a spiritual pressure of a different kind, one that held a lot more power than this hollow that the fox had told him about. But before Naruto could dwell on he heard the sound of someone saying….

"NOW HOWL ZABIMARU!!!" and out of nowhere a long sword zipped pass Naruto and Hinata and went straight for the hollow, taking off its arm in the process.

As the hollow began to wail in pain Naruto saw a man dressed in a black kimono with a white sash wrapped around his waist with something red on his left should. And within his hand was a sword that extended and stretched as if it were made of rubber but looked like it was made up of sections. And finally the last thing that Naruto saw was a man with spiky red hair with tattoos on his forehead and a white bandana on his head. And with him was a small woman who could be around Hinata's age in a similar outfit minus the red sash and a smaller sword.

"Renji this is the hollow that Ichigo and I were chasing earlier. We have to stop it before it consumes more souls." Rukia landed next to Renji who had flung his sword back to himself and prepared for another attack only to stop dead in his tracks (no pun intended) and saw something that shook him to the bone.

"Rukia look that kid looks just like Minato-sama, but how is it possible? Minato-sama has been dead for going on eighteen years!?!?" Rukia looked in the same direction as Renji and saw for herself what Renji was talking about. For there before her, was a younger version of Minato of the 1st division squad, and former captain. Minus the whisker marks on the boys face he was a direct copy of the man. But Rukia and Renji didn't have time to think about this for long for the hollow that they were chasing decided to end Naruto's life.

"Renji, THE HOLLOW!!!!"

"I know Rukia, now HOWL ZABIMARU!!!" and before the hollow was able to touch Naruto Renji let his zanpakutou fly and slice the hollow in half.

After the hollow was destroyed both Rukia and Renji turned to where the boy and girl were at to see if they were alright but found that they were already heading back to the village they came from.

"Renji, do you think we should follow them, or report this to the captains? I mean no really knew what happened to Minato-sama or his child. After he and Lady Kushina died everyone in the Soul Society thought that the child was lost. I mean we searched everywhere-," Renji held up his hand to stop his long time friend from ranting. Then he sighed and turned to her.

"We need to tell the captains about this, and fast. Shigekuni-sama deserves to know that his grandson is alive and well. Besides now we know why we haven't been able to find him. And I think the other captains are going to love this news. Now let's head back so we can find Ichigo and let him know what we found out. He's not going to believe this when we tell him." Renji and Rukia then proceeded to head back to the Soul Society to tell their captains about what they just saw.

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata were on the top of the Hokage monument trying to figure out what happened to them and what that monster was.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Naruto turned to his girlfriend as she managed to wake up after that attack.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, a little shaken up but fine. Maybe we could go find Kakashi-sensei and look for a new place." Naruto nodded and brought her into his arms for a minute and kissed her forehead.

Meanwhile in the Soul Society, the captains were having an emergency meeting to discuss the news that both Renji and Rukia brought to them. And to say that they were excited was an understatement. Everyone was running around gathering everything they needed to meet the young prince. Heck all the squads were making sure that everything was in order so they wouldn't lose their heads.

All the lieutenants were making sure that everything was okay with them as well since they were going to go meet the first captain's grandson and see what type of person he turned out to be. Rukia was having a wonderful time of dragging Ichigo to the Soul Society along with Orihime, Chad, and the others to be a part of the celebration. And Ichigo was how you say not so happy about being dragged out of bed on a Sunday.

"Okay let see if I got this right Rukia; the whole reason you dragged me out of bed on a Sunday was to be a part of this little celebration for some kid that I've never met before but have to respect because you guys respect his grandfather right?" Rukia nodded her head and began to drag Ichigo further into the dojo so Renji could get him and the others cleaned up while she took Orihime to get dressed up.

"Okay just so you know Rukia, once this is over I'm getting you for this." Ichigo was then dragged away by Renji and Captain Hitsugaya to make him somewhat presentable for the event of the year.

In another part of the Soul Society, Captain of the squad one was in tears for now after so many years of searching, he now knew where his long lost grandson was and could be reunited with him. This man is called Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai and after many years of grieving, he finally had his family back with him. Even if it was just his grandson.

"It is nothing short of a miracle. To think that after 17 years of searching my only grandson would be alive and well. And from what I read in the report he just like his father too. Now everyone, we leave for the Konoha in two hours and I want everything ready for when we return understood?"

"YES SIR!!"

So while everyone was making their way to the Leaf Village, Tsunade was wondering what was going on in the village anyway. She had woken up this morning with this feeling that something good was going to happen to her idiot godson. But before she could think about that longer, Shizune and Sakura came running into her office looking like they had just seen a ghost.

"Hokage-sama there is a group of nobles here requesting an audience with you to discuss something important and they won't take no for an answer and the elders are getting too close for comfort so…" Tsunade knew that is she didn't meet with these people soon the council and the elders would try to sell them some of their shinobi. And that was something she wasn't looking forward to today.

So while Tsunade was doing that, Shizune and Sakura went to find the members of Rookie nine and Team Gai to meet with the Lady Hokage. While Shizune had the job of getting everyone else, Sakura had the job of getting Naruto and Hinata. Which was going to be a problem, for she knew that today they would be looking for a new place to live. So she stopped by her place and got Sasuke to help her find them.

So while Sakura and Sasuke went looking for them they found them in one of the new apartment districts that allowed pets and such. They found them talking to the landlord about the price of the place and caught them before signing anything.

So thirty minutes later they made their way to the Hokage tower where the biggest surprise of Naruto's life was waiting for him.

Once inside Naruto began to notice as they made their way to Tsunade's office that these guys in black and white robes got silent the minute he showed up. And that kinda crept him out but he got over it and just held onto Hinata's hand to try and keep her calm.

Once they made their way to Tsunade's door Sakura announced that they were here and that Naruto was with her. Tsunade told them to come inside and Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing.

For there in front him was all his friends and a group of people who he had never seen before but had on the same outfit as the ones outside wore only these guys had on white jackets over their black and white robes. And no surprise to Naruto, the council and the clan elders were there as well. Naruto paid them no mind and went to join his friends and to help Neji stand up since he was still injured.

"Now you all are probably wondering why I summoned you here. And to be perfectly honest I'm still trying to figure out how all of this keeps happening but I have received word from our gracious guest that they wish to speak to one of the shinobi here in the village and out of all of them it's Uzumaki Naruto. And Naruto don't worry you're not in trouble…yet. But that can come later. Right now I think it would be a good idea if our guest let us know why they are here in the first place. So everyone give them your full attention and that goes double for you Shikamaru Nara! I catch you sleeping and you'll be demoted back to genin understand?!?" Tsunade didn't miss the groan from the Nara genius ad turned her attention to the old man that was standing next to her all the while taking out smelling salts, bandages and sake. For some odd reason she knew that they were going to need them later.

"Thank Lady Tsunade, now as for the reason my comrades and I are here it's quite simple. You see 17 years ago I had lost both my son and my daughter in law to an accident that happened in this village. My daughter in law died giving birth to my only grandson while my son died protecting this village that he grew to love greatly. After they died I spent those years trying to track down my grandson. After no luck I began to think that he was lost forever. That is until a few days ago. Naruto Uzumaki can you tell me what you know about your parents?" Everyone turned to Naruto who had found a chair for Neji to sit in since he could stand for so long.

"Well only what Tsunade has told me and that's what I'm going on right now. She told me that my father was a kind loving man who would put the needs of others before his own. He was a man that was sought after by dozens of women but had eyes for my mother alone which was a good thing since my mom was a well known shinobi and a very deadly one at that. She was often called the Bloody Rose of Whirlpool and made quite a reputation for themselves. When they died Tsunade managed to find both my mother's swords and my father's swords and keep them safe along with a few other things. But the one thing she told was that they both loved me dearly and would be proud of the man that I became; regardless of the council and the elders with their meddling in the lives of everyone in the village." Naruto didn't miss that shocked and horrified look on the council's face when they heard that.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO US DEMON TRASH!!! YOU HAVE-," said council man found himself unable to finish his sentence for he found a sword pressed against his throat by an angry Captain Hitsugaya who looked like he would kill the man at any second.

"How dare you speak ill of this person who has done nothing but protect this place he has called home for so many years. He not a demon but nothing short of a saint and as for trash the only trash I see is you now I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want to meet an unhappy end. And you can put your weapons away ladies, if I wanted to kill him he'd be dead by now. I just don't tolerate disrespect and please forgive my actions Lady Hokage." Tsunade just shook her head and smiled for two reasons: one Council man Saito was known for shooting off his mouth at times and that got him trouble in the past. And reason two was Tsunade was waiting for someone to put him in his place for a long time. And who would have thought that it would be a little kid to do it. But before anything else could happen the old man began to speak again.

"Naruto everything you said about your parents is true. Your father was a remarkable person with the biggest heart in the world. Well next to his wife and possibly you. You see Naruto your father was my son and you are my grandson" No sooner had Naruto heard those words the world around him began to spin. But it didn't stop there for what Naruto heard next caused not only him to faint but a few members of the council as well.

"And as promised to my son, you would be called by your full name Shigekuni Yamamoto Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of Shigekuni Yamamoto Namikaze Minato. The Fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village." That did it and Naruto went straight for the floor as he passed out, or would have hit the floor if Sasuke didn't catch him in time. And he, Sakura and Hinata tried to wake him up.

Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard; his father was the very savior of the Leaf Village and he died saving everyone. And to top it off he had a living relative that was looking for him since he was a baby. This was a lot to take in and the fact that he was going on what little he knew and what Tsunade knew…well it hit him hard.

His friends had the same reaction only Ino had fainted on the spot and had her boyfriend and teammates trying to wake her up. Kiba's jaw literally hit the floor when he heard that and his brain shut down for a bit. Gai and Lee were in the back crying about the flames of Minato's youth burning within his son but nobody paid attention to them. Kakashi had dropped his favorite book and was struck dumb by what he heard and Kurenai and Anko were trying to snap him out of his stupor. Neji for his part was smiling and staying silent throughout the whole ordeal. For he knew that his friend had something big heading his way. And he was happy that this was it. That and the elders and the council deserve to eat crow for all the stuff that they'd done over the years. And boy when this was over Tsunade was going to enjoy knocking the crude out of them and Neji had front row tickets for that. Heck Neji was told months ago that the council was going to be in trouble for trying get rid of Naruto via a false mission that would have killed him if Hinata didn't tell her. And let's just say he's looking forward to seeing them get the punishment they deserve.

The council for their part knew they were screwed beyond belief and knew that no amount of groveling could make amends for all the things that they did. And brother when Tsunade was through with them, they were going to wish that they were killed in fox attack years ago.

Meanwhile Naruto still hadn't woken up and Hinata was getting worried along with Tsunade who rushed to his side the minute he passed out.

"Hokage-sama why hasn't he woken up yet? What's wrong with him?" Tsunade could tell that Hinata was worried for the man she loved and knew that it was the information that Naruto heard that caused this and he would be fine.

"Hinata don't worry it's just when he got all that information his brain overloaded and he passed out. He should be up in a few minutes and it's not him I'm worried about. It's Kiba I'm worried about." Once Tsunade left to check on Kiba, Naruto began to wake up.

"Hinata…? I just had the strangest dream about my grandfather coming and him telling everyone that my father was the…that wasn't a dream was it Hinata?" Hinata shook her head no and began to tell him everything that happened again so he understand. While Hinata was doing that, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai made his way towards his grandson and his friends.

"Naruto I know that this is a lot to absorb but know this, you come from a proud legacy and you have lived up to the expectations of both your parents. And I'm proud of you as well." Naruto didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could think of; give his grandfather a hug.

"I never thought that I had family out there. I had just thought that I was alone in this world but seeing you here proves that everything I went through as a child was well worth it in the end for now I know I'm not alone. And hopefully I never will be alone again." Naruto turned towards Hinata and smiled then turned back to his grandfather who was crying the minute he was hugged by Naruto. Finally after so many years he had his grandson back and nothing would take him away.

Well…almost nothing if you don't count Aizen and his goons paying a visit to a certain Snake Sanin at the moment. But that is for another day.

*To Be Continued*

*Well there is the first chapter of my Naruto/Bleach crossover. I hope you like it and don't worry Naruto will learn how to be a soul reaper in the following chapters but first things first, the wedding. And don't worry Naruto will pop the question to Hinata in the next chapter so don't worry. Keep reading and sending your reviews and I'll keep writing. So until next time…Ja..Ne!!!*


End file.
